The use of mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, has increased greatly in recent years. Further, the uses for mobile communication devices have seen a commensurate increase. For example, a single mobile communication device can be employed as a telephone, a camera, a personal data recorder, and a web browser. This increase in device applications has led to an increase in the number of environments where the mobile communication device is used. For example mobile communication devices are now frequently carried at home, work, school, the movie theater, and elsewhere.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.